


Underneath the Christmas Tree

by ObsessionsAside (Cindy_Wallace)



Series: Supernatural Christmas Extravaganza [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boyfriends, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 22:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17170616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindy_Wallace/pseuds/ObsessionsAside
Summary: Dean's caught slipping something under the tree on Christmas Eve





	Underneath the Christmas Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This installment of my Christmas fluff is a little more mature than the others. Mentions of consensual sex and naked boys. Rated M for mature :)

Dean in his stockinged feet padding quietly down to the Christmas tree shining in the bay window. It’s the first he he’s had a real tree since... maybe ever. And he slips a small box underneath with the handful of other gifts. He can feel the weight of the box even as it’s left his hand and he smiles at the way it stands out even in its plainness. The creek of the stairs alerts him to his boyfriends' movements and he whips around quickly, his neck twinging in anger as he does so. 

“Hey Cas.” He says slowly, a lazy, almost guilty, smile spreading across his devilish lips. 

“Hello Dean.” His boyfriend says back, his voice rough either from sleep or the fact that Dean had been fucking into his pretty mouth not two hours ago. He couldn’t be sure. 

“What’re you doing up, sweetheart?” He asked quietly. 

“I could ask you the same.” Cas answered but he didn't care about a response. “Come back to bed?” 

Dean looked at his naked boyfriend on the staircase, his hand held out toward Dean, his eyes half closed in sleep, hair a complete disarray. Deans smile turned Cheshire and he trotted toward Cas. He took the other mans hand and they walked up the stairs together back to bed. The contents of the box watching them from it’s perch under their tree, the moon to keep it company until Cas’ finger could do the job instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Meant to post this much sooner but time ran away as it always does. Happy (belated) Christmas to those who celebrate and Happy Convivially Tuesday in December to all.


End file.
